Brenda's Wedding
by CrystalPersuasion
Summary: Like the title says. Just a short story. Finished.


As Brenda Walsh made her way down the aisle, she could not help but notice all her close friends and remember all the good and bad times they had been through together. She remembered first moving to Beverly Hills and her struggles to adjust. She remembered the Spring Dance, Senior Prom, Graduation and all the times in between. The good times brought a smile to her face; the bad memories were just that, memories. All the good definitely outweighed the bad she thought as she moved forward on the arm of her father.  
  
She looked over at her father and noticed that his eyes were shining. She finally saw that look of pride that she had been waiting for. She knew that she made him crazy at times with the way she lived her life, but finally they had come to a crossroads. She accepted that he just loved her that much and wanted the best for her. He had finally realized that although she would always be his baby, it was time to let her grow up. Not to mention he had finally accepted that the man waiting for her at the end of the aisle was the best thing for his daughter. Of course, it had taken a little prodding from his wife for him to come around.  
  
Just thinking about her mother made her feel a twinge of sadness. When her mother had gotten sick, she almost cancelled all the plans. However, her mother's dying wish had been to help with all the details and know that her daughter was finally happy. After knowing her mother's wishes, it made it easier to complete the plans. Probably the only thing that got everyone through the rough days that followed. It gave everyone a sense of closure that may not have happened otherwise. Still, she missed her and wished she could have been there, but she knew that her mother was at peace.  
  
Next, she noticed Donna and David. She had missed their wedding, but she would not miss anything else. David was such a handsome man and a loving, doting husband. Donna was as beautiful as always, but now she had the glow that most 8 months pregnant women possessed that made her more radiant. Brenda thought that they would have started sooner, but she was excited that they were finally starting on the family that both had been wishing for so long.  
  
Andrea just beamed when Brenda passed her. Moreover, she had good reason to; she was the reason that Brenda was here today. Andrea had given her a reason to return to Beverly Hills and Brenda had agreed. Best decision she ever made, and it made her have a warm feeling every time she thought about it.  
  
Brandon and Kelly were her reason for returning. She was so happy that they had found their way back to each other. They had a small elegant wedding and were the proud parents of a beautiful baby boy. Kelly held her bundle of joy that Brenda had ecstatically agreed to carry for them. Kelly considered it the best gift anyone had ever given her. Just to think, without Andrea's call, the love she felt for her son might not have happened. It filled Brenda with pride to be able to help her brother and best friend to complete their family.  
  
Steve, not only was he a great guy, he was a better father and husband. If her husband made her as happy as Steve made Janet, she would be a very lucky woman. Of course, when she first met him, Brenda had no idea he would become the man he was today. Nevertheless, he still had his sense of humor. Brenda loved the man Steve had become.  
  
Here she was at the end of the road as a single woman. The greatest phase of her life was just beginning. Her father kissed her on the cheek, took her hand, and placed it in Dylan's. Then, both faced the minister.  
  
Dylan, the love of her life, they had finally made it to the place they both so desperately wanted to be. It had taken years, but it did not matter. Everything they had gone through made it worth the wait. She remembered the first time they met and the time they came face-to-face once more after being apart for years. It was as if time had stopped, or flown by so fast, Brenda was not sure. Because no matter what happened between them or how long they were apart, it was as if they had never parted. All she knew was that they had a connection that time and space never defied. Being together made them both have a feeling of peace and completion. Brenda brought out a calmness in Dylan and he was determined to be a better man than he had been in the past. Not that she did not love him for who he was; Dylan had become the man she always knew he would. Everything he went through just made him appreciate the life he now had more.  
  
Brenda recited her vows, followed by Dylan and they sealed it was a kiss. The minister pronounced them man and wife as they turned to greet everyone. While everyone stood and applauded them, Brenda turned and looked at Dylan. As their eyes locked, Brenda thought, life does not get any better than this and it was wonderful to finally be home where she belonged. 


End file.
